Craving New Desires
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: It was all Mack's fault really. Mack's bright idea has awoken something new within Dicky, now the straight boy has found himself craving that only another boy can give. He still finds himself attracted to the opposite sex but even boys are starting to look attractive, soon a day can't go past without him wanted to ravish Mack, Jasper or even his brother's hot bodies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own, have any rights to the show Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn. I do not know the cast or crew nor have knowledge of the sexuality of the actors and actresses. This is all fiction and should be treated as such, no money is being made.

Author Note

I am so sorry that I have been slacking off. I have been watching several seasons of Tokusatsu (Kamen Rider, Garo and Super Sentai) instead of writing. Also started reading once more. I had no intention on posting this story till I have completed a number of current stories that are up Buuuut now I will post it as means of apology for not putting anything new up in some time.

 **Chapter One**

Dominic "Dicky" Harper stood with his wardrobe door wide open, so he could stare at himself in the full-length mirror. His critical eyes roamed all over his reflection from his shoulder-length, caramel brown hair to his just below his knees caps where the mirror bottom ended. He was busy looking for any imperfection that could damage his reputation as well as prevent him from picking up _the ladies._

He smiled while playing with his hair, doing a little strut in the room he shared with three siblings before turning around on the spot. Not a blemish in sight, but then Dicky sighed as he recalls the honest truth: there never was an issue with his looks. With that in mind, he couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't pick up girls. Whenever Dicky tied, they just looked at each other and did those annoying giggles.

 _Girls!_

Dicky played with his jacket as he mentally went through the list of girls that he still wanted to ask out, wondering if it is best to approach them at school or the store, and which pickup line to use.

The thought was interrupted when his cell phone went off vibrating just before his message alert tone beep. Nothing better to do, conveniently forgetting his homework, he checked what it was.

The message was from Mack, who wanted to see just him at his earliest convenience, and it couldn't wait for school. Curious and not wanting to go and help out at the store, Dicky replied that he was on his way and text his dad where he was going.

Before he left, he got another message from Mack reminding him that he just wanted him alone. Confused and yet happy he replied that he was alone and was careful not to be seen sneaking out before making his way over to Mack's house.

Mack opened the door commenting that it was good timing as his parents have just recently left so they will have plenty of time. His nervousness was noticeable, even for Dicky to pick up and he couldn't help but wonder what it Mack wanted off him that couldn't wait for school or be discuss with the rest of the quad or in front of his own parents.

"What's going on Mack?" he asked once the two got to the boy's room and he closed his door despite them being alone in the house.

"Well, I was watching some porn when it hit me. A sure fire way to get a girl hot and horny for ya."

Now, this was great news for Dicky, and he asked for more. It didn't phase him that his friend watched porn as he is already known that with him and his bros casually borrowing and loaning their porn among one another.

"It's so simple, we like watching and staring at lesbian pics and vids right?"

"Right" Dicky replied with a nod, wondering where this is going.

Now Mack started getting red in the face as what he was about to reveal was a subject never broach between himself and the Harper males.

"Well… If we like looking at that then… Well… _thegirlsmust_ … the girls must like looking at _guysgettingiton_." He couldn't look at Dicky and he needed to say it in a rush as even he while thinking it was logically and highly probable was not too thrilled with the price he suggests they take to score.

"Huh?" Dicky replied unable to quite catch what he said in the rush of the last part on what he said.

Sighing and quitting the pacing he was doing to burn of his nerves he sat down leaving a respectable distance between where he was on the bed and where Dicky sat for fear that Dicky might assume he was hitting on him if he was to close and learning what he was about to say.

He carefully chose Dicky, and if not him then it would be Nicky, Ricky was just too smart but Dicky he could use and practice if he played it right and go through with it.

"I'm not entirely happy with it but if guys like seeing two or more girls at it then it stand on good reason that girls would like to see guys going at it." again he couldn't look at Dicky even though he desperately wanted to see his reaction to his epiphany.

"DUDE!" Dicky cried in shock his mouth hanging open while staring at his blushing friend.

Mack jumped up, turning towards Dicky with his hands up as if to show himself as unarmed or asking him to wait till he said his piece. "H-HEY! It made sense in my head, alright Dicky? Besides, what if I'm not wrong about this?" Mack groaned from the look he got.

Dicky growled, "Why would you ask ME this, Mack? I've got no issues getting a girl… what was it again?"

"Hot and horny?"

"Yeah, that!" Dicky couldn't help but wonder why he was being told this then an idea hit him that made him sick to his stomach. "You don't mean that you want Dawn and me…?" the very thought that Mack might have wanted him to have a threesome with him and Dawn made him nauseous.

"WHAT? NO, no." Exclaimed Mack, while the idea might be somewhat appealing he figures he might have more luck with the brother's together than one of the boys with his girl.

"Oh good!" sighing with relief he found himself feeling better already. "So if you don't need me to try your crazy theory out with Dawn why am I here?"

Feeling a little resentful about Dicky remark

"I don't think it's crazy, but we are two straight guys, so I am… doubtful that I can go through with… well having sex with another dude. So if your willing we can find out how far and how much I am comfortable with. In time perhaps extend my, our… limitations. I haven't really given it too much thought since I immediately thought of you when this idea hit me, nor did I expect you to come over straight away."

Dicky nodded at first then listen intently. He was honest enough with himself to admit most of his talk is in fact just talk. Mack got more action then him in reality since Mack has tongued Dawn while his own lips landed on a girls cheek if his lips made contact on her at all. If this idea worked, he would embark on a whole new level of intimacy. But was he really willing to go that far, to bed a man and a woman just to get the woman?

He can see and understand Mack's concern all to well as he felt the same way it shall be a challenge to remain hard and accidental touching was bound to occur.

"What have you got in mind?"

"Start off easy, wanking next to one another while watching some porn." His friend started with Dicky nodding in approval with his first suggestion.

"Then we shall wank each other" Dicky couldn't help but flinch at the idea of holding another's man's dick. "Than after that… kissing each other, followed by a sixty-nine. I do hope kissing a boy won't be much different than a girl. Sixty-nine may not be too bad since we shall be doing it at the same time. I doubt either one of us will be willing to go any further."

"We can back out at any time?" Dicky inquired pleased that the blowjob will be done at the same time and his ass was safe. _It be great to really experience a mouth on my dick!_

A nervous grin appeared on Mack's face learning that Dicky was actually willing to give this a real chance. "Yep, so… shall we… get undress?"

"Can you put on the porn first?"

Mack went to his secret stash and started a video playing from his USB stick. While it played, the two stared intently on the screen as they undress not wanting to be caught checking the other. Soon they were sitting naked on Mack's bed with the sound of the video and the sound of their mutual masturbation being heard until Dicky asked if he had lube.

"Nope, do you and your bros have lube?" he answered finally turning and facing Dicky he always wanted to try lube and wanted to know how it differs from spit.

"No, just always wanted to try it. Oh well." Spitting on his hand he lowered and spread his saliva over his hard tool, Mack subconsciously followed his hand since he brought it up towards his face and watched as he coated his uncut 4.7".

Dicky didn't notice as his friend eyed his crotch for the first time he heard but didn't see as he was fixated on the hot lesbian action taking place. He heard as Mack also spat into his palm and followed suit.

Soon Dicky almost forgot about Mack's presence as he played with his nipples with one hand while his other stroke his wood while Mack was stroking while tugging on his balls.

"Oh fuck, think we should start stroking each other before we end up cumming man!" groaned out Mack, fearing that Dicky might read more into it than he intended.

Almost jumping in fright, he looked towards his friend than his eyes traveled down his friend's body. He was ashamed to admit it, but he was envious of the treasure trail that Mack started developing and the fact that Mack appeared to be a solid 5".

He removed his hand and hesitantly reach out and grasp another cock other than his own, it felt eerily familiar to his own but weirdly different enough at the same time. He realized while puzzling over it that Mack's cock had a slight curve to it. Kinda like Nicky's that a strong curve towards his right Mack's one seemed to have a subtle curve, so it points towards his own body.

Mack's hand gripped him loosely, and his strokes suffered from it. Not wanting to repeat his friend's mistake he flexed his fingers and retighten his grip before starting. Soon Mack wised up and used a suitable grip and the two return to ignoring each other while watching the vid.

"He come's my favorite scene!" Dicky remark as his hands sped up Mack's cock.

He grinned as the camera got a close up on the woman's face as she gave an exaggerated moan around the cock she was sucking on just before the guy pulled out his cock and the cum with it running down her chin and onto her heaving breast. Her tongue was seen running across her lips scooping up any remnants that it can reach before showing the camera what she gathered before swallowing it with a leery grin.

"Oh man," groaned Dicky wanting to be there and above that woman to kiss her while his hands play with her generous rack. His hand picking up speed that was borderline the line of being pleasurable as well painful.

"Ease up Dicky" gasp out Mack, torn between forcing Dicky's hand off his cock or letting him continue. He started to pant after a few seconds, and he knew Dicky lost in his own world, didn't pick up on the fact that he wasn't being pleasured nor hear him as his vigorous strokes continued.

The tension started building in Mack's balls and a few more minutes will result in a sticky mess. They still need to see if they could stomach kissing one another and there is still the mutual blowjob, both things he didn't want to do but necessary for their experiment and cumming so soon will definitely make Dicky question his sexuality since it was his bright idea in the first place.

Thinking of the kissing stage and the blowing help fend of his sexual release, enough so that he could force his friend's frightening strong grip of his excited hard member and finally Dicky took notice of his presence once more as he stared at Mack in shock.

Not wanting to admit that he lacks the experience that he believes Dicky has resulted in an almost premature ejaculation he explained that he believes it was time they try the next stage, mentally wincing hearing his raspy breaths.

Both boys now felt uncomfortable with Dicky much rather have resume holding and stroking his pal, not that he would tell him that then have his first ever kiss and with a boy no less. _What if he can tell that I never have kiss a chic before? How hard can it be really? Surely I can bluff my way through it._

His hands started feeling sweaty and that unpleasant feeling in his stomach that his mom describes as Butterflies in his stomach occurred. He hated feeling it when approaching girls and he hated it now. Suddenly he wished he was a million miles away then sitting on his friend's bed nude with his equally naked friend staring at him with anticipation.

Mack felt sick in his stomach, he feared that in any second the bile in his throat will rise up and projectile all over his bed and Dicky. The feeling has softened his cock to its normal state and Mack was mildly surprised that Dicky's own remained hard. _Of course with the number of girls he kisses, he probably closes his eyes and tries his best to pretend I'm one of them. Might as well do that myself and imagine its Dawn's lips I soon am kissing._

Closing his eyes, he soon hunches forward waiting on "Dawn" to do the same, meanwhile…

 _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,_ was Dicky mantra as he saw Mack with his eyes tightly shut, his lips puckered up waiting for his. He didn't notice the small trail of precum that ran down his shaft as he stared at those lips. The thought _sexy_ broke through his conscious mind but was quickly buried when he reminded himself it was a boys lips he was staring at. _But still…_

His eyes just couldn't turn away from those lips, his heart beat faster and seemed to him that it increases in volume with every beat. Finding his mouth to be suddenly dry, craving a glass of water or a break, wanting to kiss Mack and get it over and done with, to feel a tongue in his mouth and explore another mouth with his tongue. His mantra still repeating in the back of his mind and he still couldn't look away from the approaching lips.

Swallowing which was no help at all he finally mimic Mack studying his posture and hoping that his past lies will not be found out. Pausing just long enough to inhale deeply just before their lips connect then he finally his first kiss that was not on another girl's cheek. To Mack, it felt like a spark that tingle throughout his entire being and once it passed he saw the world in a new light and a shroud of euphoric remained.

Mack's lips parted, and his tongue licked his close lips Dicky froze not even considering that Mack meant French kissing before opening his own and returned the gesture, he wanted nothing more than to ram his tongue inside his friend but feared the repercussion of such an act.

Mack's tongue brush against his own on its way into his mouth, warm and wet. It didn't tickle as it the roof and sides of his mouth and having some idea on what to do he did the same to Mack's own. It took him by surprised when Mack returned his tongue and begun to suck on his tongue, that sensation was strangely thrilling for the young boy.

They took turns all the while with Mack keeping his eyes closed pretending it was Dawn and not her brother, his cock swelling up and hard as his thought shifted to getting blown by his girl.

Dicky was too caught up in the new sensation to even think about his first blowjob, he just wanted to grab the boy roll on his back with Mack on top of him and kiss him till both their lips were raw. His hands seemed to develop a mind of its own and started stroking Mack's arm while the other did the same to his back.

"Dawn" groaned Mack pulling away slightly while opening his eyes, he jerked up in surprise seeing Dicky puckered lips where his lips were just moments ago. He was pleased he didn't finish the rest that he was about to say.

Dicky was biting his tongue there was so much he wanted to say but to say any of it would expose the fact that it was his first kiss. He couldn't fathom the words to express how amazing it was, he wished Nicky was around so he might know the right words.

"Well…" coughing to clear his throat Mack begun "I guess you agree that felt remarkable like kissing a girl and… we achieve and could do that if the girl requests us to do it for her pleasure. I don't think either of us needs to practice anymore." Mack didn't want to say it, but he felt as if he just lied, he didn't think he could go through that again. _Maybe with someone else… No… maybe?_ He wasn't sure. The kiss did feel like kissing Dawn, _perhaps a little too much like Dawn and that is why I feel unsettled? Maybe it's guilt for kissing someone else?_

Dicky was feeling down which was surprising considering how he felt earlier. Thoughts of the video that was still playing ignored by both boys, the hand job which he didn't mind doing forgotten, the impending blowjob that he fantasized his slutty goddess giving him was cast out from his mind the moment Mack started sucking his tongue. He wanted more, _no, I crave it!_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy the first installment. If so please give a review or PM me with thoughts and suggestions on what you would like to see happen.**

 **Dicky is bi but has not worked that out beforehand now he is starting to get an inkling of that notion. Not sure if I expressing that clearly or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"So..." started Dicky. He was excited to get his first blowjob, while nervous by sucking his first cock. His 5" felt like it was attempting to stretch to a greater length and he wasn't disappointed to see that Mack's soft cock was chubby after their kiss.

The kiss was mindblowing and if he wasn't about to indulge in a sixty-nine he would have been fighting of the temptation to jump on top of his friend and snog him till his parents got home.

 _Who'd had thought it?_

"So..." Mack repeated back. "Do you still want to continue?"

 _I'm not sure myself. A blow job by someone other then Dawn will be great but that kiss was freakin scary!_

"Hell yeah, I'm not entirely sure when I last got blown." More quietly he continued. "It sure would be nice to break the dry spell you know?"

"Even if it means blowing me?"

Dicky just replied with a shrug which could mean just about anything or nothing at all.

"Ok, then. Let's get started I suppose,"

"Umm, what do you like the girls to do with your... junk? just suck it?"

"The same as you I suppose. Kiss it, play with my balls, stroke the shaft that you can't fit in your mouth. Why? what do you like them to do with you when they... you know?"

"Er, uh. I'm the same. Sure feels nice when they stroke ya while sucking the top."

Mack gave a small chuckle as he made himself comfortable on his bed. He laid on his side facing the tv, hoping to watch the film between Dicky's legs. Unlike the kiss where he thought of Dawn, the cock in his mouth will force him to remain in the here and now.

 _Stupid, stupid idiot. I should have kept my mouth shut and copy what he did to me. I guess if he does suspect he still has no proof to give to my brothers._

Dicky joined him on the bed also on his side with his face facing one of his best friend's cock. With that treasure trail growing in that he wishes he himself also have. The slightly chubby cock that was between hardness and softness. It will be no hassle to fit it all in and suck on its entire length.

Mack was admiring Dicky's pubes, they were fully grown and he started growing some on his balls, Mack preferred to trim his as Dawn complained every time she goes down on him. After today he guesses he will know if she exaggerated on the annoyance of it or not.

"You never had a girl complain about your pubes?"

"No, why?"

"No reason I guess,"

The two remained stationary with Mack watching the film but unable to bring himself to make the first move and Dicky wanting but afraid to do so. He moved in closer and his breath on Mack's crotch made the boy shiver in delight. Dicky found the smell invigorating and he wasn't fully aware that his hand reached out and grab a hold of Mack's cock till he heard his friend moan.

He thought about what Mack said and in his current state he could blow his cock while his hand fondled with Mack's balls but he be damned if his mouth was the first to touch a cock.

"Come on man, you stroke me earlier you could at least do so again!" Dicky whined.

Tentatively Mack started stroking his friend, while the smell of Mack's cock affected Dicky with the thirst to suck his dick, Mack felt like throwing up. But it was his idea and he really wanted to get his girl so riled up that he could get her to say yes to fucking.

His hands gripping the base of Dicky's cock, he ensures that the boy's foreskin was firmly rolled back and with closed eyes took short swipes with his tongue on the exposed head. He didn't want to open his eyes and see what it was that he was licking. The pre-cum didn't taste bad, Dawn tasted better but he didn't hate it. Mack listens to the playing video and prayed that Dicky would keep his mouth shut so he didn't have to think on who and more importantly what it was that he started putting partway into his mouth.

Now with Mack's tongue lapping at the head of his cock Dicky felt it was reasonably safe to have his first taste of a cock and the pre that it produces. A task that he never thought of doing until this event started playing out.

The taste of Mack's cock was in Dicky's humble opinion better than the pre. But while he never, ever, entertain the thought of going down on a boy the fact that he was moved him in a profound way.

It was Mack that ended up being the loud one, groaning in delight in a blow job that if Dawn had witness would have brought her to tears as she has never gotten such a reaction from him. The fact that his sounds of delight were muffled by Dicky's hard member and broken with the occasional gagging by Mack attested to Dicky's new found skill.

That's not to say that Mack didn't get a rise from Dicky as he enjoyed the warm mouth devouring his pride and joy. He was purely focused on giving Mack the same treatment that he himself was feeling. He felt Mack's tongue brush up against him and did the same, he felt Mack humming while taking us much of him inside his mouth and did the same. Dicky was just somehow better and while Dicky enjoyed and got an ego boost hearing Mack gagging, the Harper boy seemed incapable of gagging even when he took the entire length inside his mouth and the head down his throat.

It was little surprise to Mack's great shame that with such a mindblowing experience he was soon mouth fucking one of his four best friends. His primal instincts screaming to breed the hole that he was thrusting into. Dicky's cock wet and forgotten by Mack was still hard and stiff as on some level Mack feared that he might bite down on it in his sexual frenzy state. Dicky's hand, however, was providing some stimuli as he played with himself while enjoying the assault his mouth was getting.

Dicky couldn't hear coherent words coming from Mack's mouth, Mack wasn't even sure he was capable of such a feat so neither was sure any warning was given before Mack erupted down his friend's throat. The first two shots Dicky failed to taste, the next few he tasted as mack was withdrawing and the last few to come shooting out was landing directly on Dicky's face.

Dicky wore a smile on his face, unconcerned with how Mack will take it. Basking in his friend's copious puddle of warm cum on his face he felt triumph and pleased with his feat. Never before now had he been blown and Mack who was getting head for a few small months shot his load first. The last few minutes was fuzzy to him so he failed to realize that Mack had stopped while he was being serviced.

Mack was heaving, still facing Dicky's crotch and wondering just how unfair it was that Dawn couldn't suck cock like this brother.

 _I wonder if the other Harper boys are just as good as he?_

It was a question he doubted that he will ever learn the answer to, for already a small part of him wanted to do it again and if the other two brothers are just as good then he might as well swear off girls altogether. Seeing Dicky absentmindedly stroking his wet cock, Mack wondered if he should finish what he started or just keep quiet and ignore it. But he couldn't stop thinking about that blow job and the rush and how thrilling and just how hard he cum and how nice and wet Dicky's mouth was.

 _Oh shit, oh shit, his mouth is like this amazing drug! Perhaps if I suck him he will continue sucking me again. What am I thinking? Oh no, no, no did I cum inside his mouth? Oh shit, I did. Oh, fuck his mouth must be so sore! I was so rough with him!_

If he could he would have gotten up and checked on his friend but the energy that he had earlier has deserted him. That was how he failed to see that Dicky still bore a huge grin while he licked the few traces of cum that was close to his mouth. He was considering using his hand to scoop it up but since he was laying on top of one arm and the other was slowly getting him off he wondered if it was worth it. One thing he knew for sure that cum, unlike precum, was so much better and worth a sore mouth to get!

It was, at least Mack reassured himself, the forcefulness of his actions that resulted in Mack wanting to repay for harming and having Dicky swallow his load that had him shuffling himself closer to take Dicky back into his mouth.

With Mack now sucking his cock, Dicky was free to scoop up Mack's cum from his face and licking his fingers clean. Just like before he made noises of appreciation of Mack's blowing skills and the deliciousness of the jism.

 _No wonder Dawn is always raving to us it! I'm hooked!_

Mack's cock was wilting and was covered in Dicky's saliva with remnants of Mack's cum and with none left on his face, Dicky moved in to get the last of it. Both boys moan in unison and Mack feeling sensitive for his orgasm couldn't fuck Dicky's mouth even if he had a mind too.

Now it was Dicky that was riding the edge but Mack's mouth just couldn't push him over and Mack might have known this as he took the cock out of his mouth and started pumping it.

Dicky was moaning around Mack's shaft as he felt that impending orgasm nearing and he mumbled around his friend's cock as he attempted to warn him but naturally Mack couldn't understand what it was that Dicky was trying to say or even if he was trying to say anything at all.

The load landing on his face took him by surprise and he immediately shut his eyes and was grateful that his mouth was already shut as his lip was soon coated in cum. His cock hard and sore and now having just getting a facial Mack allowed himself to slip out of that talented mouth and collapse on his back, Dicky followed his lead, grateful that his friend chose him to have the experiment with.

He was sure that Mack just might be right about this but even if he was mistaken he was determined to blow more guys and who knows he might just let one guy top him to see if that is just us good or even better then what he and Mack got up to today.

* * *

This chapter is smaller then my usual but I am sure you will enjoyed it regardless.


End file.
